The Last Time
by ForbiddenTouch
Summary: Post 4x09. After the violent confrontation on the night of the Winter Wonderland & Tyler's departure; can either of them forgive the other? How many time's can Klaus allow himself to fall for her against all odds? Will they ever reach their momentum & give into their inner feelings for eachother or is this truly their last shot of what could have been? Find out! :)
1. The Last Time

_Takes place after 4x09. Klaus has murdered Carol and slowly retreats back to the woods where his dead hybrids remain. Caroline is also in the woods, wandering around, looking for Tyler. Inspired slightly by 'The Last Time' by Taylor Swift. I'm a huge Klaroline shipper and this is my first fanfic about them and what would happen in 4x10 if it were upto me. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**1. The Last Time**

"Tyler, where the hell are you? You need to call me back or answer the damn phone. That werewolf slut Hayley just killed me and I wanna know why. Call me back ASAP" Caroline yelled into her phone as she walked through the woods. After waking up to find what Hayley had done and compelled April, Caroline made it her mission to find Tyler. But it seemed like he didn't want to be found. She'd been walking around the woods for ages. There was a twinge of horror that built inside Caroline now. _What had happened? Did __Tyler__ go through with the original plan? Why did Hayley temporarily kill her?_

"Ugh" Caroline growled anxiously as she lost reception on her phone. She'd never know now if Tyler was calling her back now. Still, she carried on looking for him in the woods, calling out his name now and then.

"Tyler" she called out for the umpteenth time and stopped short when she smelt it.

_Blood. _Fresh blood. All around her. She narrowed her eyes in front as and her eyes widened in horror as she took in her surroundings. Drained bodies of the hybrids lay all around her.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself in shock, looking around her. Panic settled into the pit of her stomach as she turned around, "Tyler", she whispered, hoping her fears weren't true. She was about to look at the endless bodies behind her fearing Tyler may be one of them when she heard his familiar but raspy, angered voice.

"He got away," he said as his dark, demonic eyes met her now terrified one, "it seems." he finished.

As she took in his bloody appearance, Caroline raised her hand to her mouth in shock of the monster that stood in front of her, "Klaus" she acknowledged.

He took another swig of the champagne and swung the bottle across, a small smash followed. He began slowly towards her.

Caroline's breathing altered as Klaus edged forward.

"What did you do Klaus?" her voice was still a whisper as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. She had never feared Klaus as much as she feared him at this moment in time. There was something about him that truly frightened her. It wasn't the drained bodies around her or his bloody appearance. No, it was the crazed, wild and angry look in his eyes that scared her, that made her heart beat ten times faster. He could sense it but he was past caring.

"What did _I_ do?" He laughed, the anger within him fuelling the fire inside.

Caroline flinched as he jumped right in front of her. His angry, blood-ridden face was mere centimetres away from her.

"What did _you_ do Caroline?" he said, his tone still angry. As his fierce, blood red eyes bore right into hers, the fondness he had started to grow for her, the kindness he showed her earlier on today had all dispensed into bitter hatred. _It had all gone._ Evaporated. There wasn't a trace left. It wasn't thought imaginable that his monster that stood in front of her now was once capable of being gentle, of caring.

He took a step back, and laughed once, his eyes still fierce and hard as ever. "Surprised to see me alive?" he asked. He threw his arms out and inclined around him, "Did you expect to see Tyler here, _me_ replacing the drained bodies over there on the ground.", his incredulity was gone, "the dead bodies that _were my _hybrids. The hybrids I created myself, gave life to, gave purpose to?" he was shouting again, and Caroline looked down, gulping down her fears.

"Was I not fair to you Caroline", he was in front of her again and her eyes shot up to take in that expression again, "Was I not fair to _all_ of you. Even Tyler? How many times did you play me? How many times did you try to distract me in one of your little games with your boyfriend and did I once call you out on it? And this is how you repay me?" he paused, looking into those once beautiful, sparkling blue eyes that now had fear in them, "you stab me in the back?".

He was truly hurt by her actions. Even though she may have not had any real involvement in the plan, the fact that she knew what was going on and yet, still played along with it and distracted him was what hurt him the most. It was the fact that everytime she smiled back at him, everytime she was in his company and every laugh they shared, behind it was a girl who was involved in bringing him down. Of killing him. That's what broke his heart in the blink of an eye. That's what went through his mind repeatedly as he slashed the sword accross his hybrids as he slaughtered them one by one. That resentment of being fooled by a woman you were falling for was the worst feeling ever. And Klaus let it engulf him.

"Klaus, I didn't know what-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she found herself slammed into a wall. "Don't lie to me Caroline!" His torso against hers in an instant, his hands on each side of her face. She whimpered, her breathing severely altering.

He felt it beat rapidly against his chest but didn't react. No, there was no need for that now. Not when she had played him and fooled him.

"I'm sorry" she cried, not finding it in her to look at those hard eyes.

Not easing up on her, he growled and punched the stone wall next to her. She screamed, thinking the blow was on her, but only felt the now-miniature rocks fall from beside her and crumble onto the floor. It mirrored her heart right now, and how much she hated herself for ever having a part in this.

Klaus remained expressionless as he looked at the true fear on her face, the tears strolling down her face as he stood, holding her captive in his stance. His eyes didn't ease up, there was still anger firing inside of them and deeper, hurt.

"How long did you know about this Caroline?" he asked after a moment, his tone slightly calmer. He placed his right arm back beside her face. Caroline hesitated continuing to avoid his eyes, she didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer. Not when she feared his reaction.

"Look. At. Me!" he spat each word out, impatient, "and answer the question. How _long have you been planning this?_"_._

She met his eyes, "I'm so sorry," was all she could get out.

"Was it all a ruse? Talking to me, being nice to me, was it all a ruse to distract me?", she let out another tear and looked away from him. _What was the point in answering him when he already knew the answer. He'd just said it; he'd already called her out on the act. Why did he continue to ask her? _

Because he had to hear it from her.

"Answer me!" he bellowed once again, causing Caroline to jump.

"You already know that answer Klaus" she cried, meeting his eyes. There was a hint of something else in his eyes now. _Sadness. Pure sadness._

He dropped his arms and took a step back, dropping his eyes for a moment. His whole torso hung loosely as he stepped back slowly.

"So I was a fool then" he said to himself. He met her eyes.

"Well mark my words; this is the last time you'll make a fool out of me. You and this entire godforsaken town". The thoughts inside his head at that moment were all anger-ridden, he was hurt and betrayed and he should have seen this coming. He _did_ see it coming. But the problem was that he'd never picture Caroline to play such a small yet fundamental part in it. How could she just act like nothing was happening. How could she be in his company one minute whilst preparing his death the next. _How could she lie to him like that?_ He never thought Caroline would be the one to hurt him this bad. He didn't know why the fact that she was involved hurt him so much. This would be the last time he'd give into her, the last time he'd be taken advantage of and the last time he'd trust himself to let go of his inner demons and feel that emotion that threatens to overtake him whenever he was around her. She was nothing to him, _not anymore._

Before Caroline could say another word, before she could reason with him, her phone rang and she realized it was on the floor, behind Klaus. She must've dropped it. She looked at Klaus, but his eyes were fixated on the ground in front of her. She hesitated thinking he might pick it up. _What if it was __Tyler__? Maybe she could warn him?_

She started slowly around him and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she answered, turning away from Klaus, "Tyler?".

"Caroline, where are you?" he asked urgently.

"I-" she couldn't make out her sentence before she felt Klaus behind her. He grabbed the phone, not looking at Caroline and spoke into it with bitter anger and hate. Caroline didn't say anything, the fear inside of her continued to foiurish. She only hoped to god Tyler wouldn't show up. _There was no way out of this_, she thought.

"I suggest you get yourself over here Coward and let me end this before I take matters into my own hands.", he looked to Caroline this time, solemnly, "I wouldn't want Caroline to face the same fatality of your mother", he snapped the phone shut before anything could register. Caroline's eyes widened as she realised what he had just said. _What fatality?_

"Fatality" Caroline whispered, he shot her eyes at him, "What d'you mean, what did you do to her. What did you do to Tyler's mom?" her voice was becoming louder, accusing. Klaus didn't like it.

"You don't wanna do this Caroline?" Klaus said, turning away from her.

She ran after him, her fear somehow seamed to disappear. "I asked _you_ a question, _what the hell did you do to her_?", she stopped in front of him, not allowing him to walk away. "What did you do to Carol?", she accused. He didn't answer, he continued to look ahead, trying to keep calm but Caroline wanted answers. She stared right into his eyes with anger and acquisition in them. It threw him off, angering him further until he finally slammed into her and they both found themselves against the cave wall again.

"I did what she deserved" he roared, the same anger rising up inside him again.

She whispered the only unfathomable she could decipher. "You _killed_ her?"

He didn't reply, just stood staring at her, unchanging.

It took a moment for it to register in Caroline head before it took over her.

"You monster! How dare you!? What did she ever do to you?" She started to beat his chest and he grabbed her fists and swung her inside the cave. She found herself against the metal bars of inside, his torso mashed against hers again but she didn't give up the fight, she continued to kick, break free her fists and punched his torso but he didn't cave. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, the anger blowing fully now.

He eased up slightly and regretted it. Caroline used all her strength to force him off her and slapped him.

"Why!" she screamed. When he didn't answer, he rose her hand again and swung it but this time he caught it and drove her into the back wall again.

"I wouldn't." he said, through his teeth. "You're no match for me Caroline, I can easily-"

"What? _Kill me?_ Go ahead? Go ahead, just kill me, snap my neck, drive a stake through my heart. _Just kill me_. Just like you did Carol and all those hybrids out there. And Jenna. And everyone else out there that suffered your wrath because you didn't get what _you_ wanted!" The tears continued to stream and Caroline wasn't finished yet. And he knew it. He let go of her, his face still mirroring pure rage. His icy masque didn't ease as he saw the seriousness in her expression. _She was ready to die. Right now. For something she wasn't even in control of. For __Tyler__'s sake. Klaus wouldn't do it, even if it was a different situation, even if she had played him. No, Klaus would get even with the perpetrator._

_And she was right. _ "It's Tyler I want, not you" he said before turning around.

"You just killed his mother!" Caroline cried. Klaus stopped abruptly, before turning around with a menacing look at that once beautiful face.

"You think that makes us even now? I just slaughtered my hybrids!" he walked towards her, "All because of Tyler Lockwood and his foolishness. His mother in no way compares to that." He spat.

"So what, you're gonna kill him too? And anyone else that was involved? Just so you can get _even_?"

Klaus' face eased slightly, as a small smirk appeared, "An eye for an eye love" he replied in a monotone. It made her sick when he said 'love', it had no meaning in it.

"Well you might as well kill me and get it over and done with, cross me off your list?!".

His face was marbled anger and it didn't even falter when he looked and replied to her, "All in good time love. We'll wait for Tyler to get here. Killing you now would just be a distraction, as usual". He said, a smile appearing on a devilish face.

She couldn't believe she once felt sorry for this monster. That she once shared moments with him.

And then an idea sparked in her mind. She was always a distraction to him. That was her purpose, as he'd just blatantly pointed out. Well, now was the time when it counted the most. She had to push him, she had to keep him occupied. After all, she couldn't just let him kill Tyler when he came. It would be too easy. She knew for definite that he would kill him instantly and she wasn't going to not fight.

Within an instant, as she stared at those callous eyes, she was outside of the cave in a shot, running to where she first stood when she saw the drained bodies and looked reverently around. And there, from the corner of her eyes, she spotted it. The sword. She ran to it instantly and picked it up and turned around to see Klaus. She held a firmer grip on it. Klaus smile dissolved as his eyes fixated on his sword.

"I'd be very careful Caroline. That's mine." He said, adamantly.

"Leave Tyler alone" she said.

He laughed, putting his hands in his pockets and looking around. It was a vision of horror as he slowly started circling her. "I admire your courage Caroline, I really do. But d'you really think you can outrun me - with my speed - with something that belongs to me? Just for Tyler's sake? Even though the odds are that you won't get very far?", he looked entertained. But Caroline stood her ground, courage building inside of her.

"I'll never know unless I try" she said, meeting his eyes. Their gazed locked for a moment and Klaus' face changed.

And before Caroline knew it, her feet were running as fast as they could flying down through the woods. There were footsteps tracing her, only small moments behind. She couldn't believe what she was doing but she just had to.

"You'll regret this Caroline" she heard his voice and she changed direction.

She continued to change directions here, there, everywhere, hoping it would even out the odds against her.

Until she came to a cliff edge. She saw it coming and change direction immediately, running down the only dirt path in front of her that was still wet from the rain. She slowed down but only slightly to avoid slipping. She glanced cautiously around her.

"Caroline" It was Klaus and there he was, in front of her, waiting. She tried to slow down but couldn't stop and instead found her self slipping onto him. Both bodies thrashed into each other and Caroline felt his hands envelope her, one around her and the other clutch the sword off him. They came to a halt and immediately Caroline began kicking, punching with all her strength. She didn't let go on her clutch of the sword and neither did Klaus. He found himself winning in the struggle for the sword as they both rose from the thick undergrowth.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Caroline struggled.

"Let go of my sword" Klaus spat, pushing back her stabs.

"Klaus", it was another voice that broke them apart. It was Tyler. They both looked up to see him standing at the top of the steps. He stood up at the beginning of the footpath, a look of fear, hurt and courage masked on his face.

"It's me you want. Leave Caroline out of this." His voice was solemn but you could see the anger threatenign to rip out of his heart.

"No, Tyler, don't" Caroline made out, taking Klaus' momentarily distraction away from the sword as her only chance to grab the sword from his clutches. He didn't even flinch, he just smiled when he saw Tyler.

"Well then, let's get this over and done with" Klaus said, taking a few steps towards Tyler.

"No." Caroline said, taking hushed steps behind her, placing distance between her and Klaus. "I've got your sword Klaus. You need it for the cure. And if you hurt Tyler, I swear to god you'll never see it again." She threatened with ice in her stomach. Klaus just turned round and smiled at her, challenging her.

"Care, don't, it's okay" Tyler said, walking steadily down the stairs.

"No it isn't Tyler. He just killed your mom." Tyler flinched as it truly sank in for him. But he didn't make that stop him. "I'm not going to let him hurt you" she continued.

"Caroline, I suggest you leave". This time it was Klaus, his tone was angry, he meant it. "Don't think I'm lying when I say I'll drive that sword into your stomach without flinching. Without an inch of regret". His voice was bitter, the last few words came out with sheer intent on proving his hurt. And Caroline knew he meant it. But she wasn't going to lose Tyler.

"Leave. Now" Klaus finished, pulling his hand out for his sword. Tyler had just reached the same footpath that she and Klaus stood on. She looked up to meet his eyes and they were prominent, urging her to listen to Klaus and leave. But she just couldn't.

She clutched the sword closer in her grips and took a step forward, "No" she replied through her teeth.

And that's all it took for Klaus to reach her in an instant but she was prepared as was Tyler. She threw the sword out at Tyler and he caught it before Caroline stabbed, punched and tried with all her might to fight Klaus. But he was stronger. She found herself shoved against a tree bark, her small back pinned against the rough textures. She winced.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you Caroline, leave. Now".

"Over my dead body" she replied and pushed him farther.

Klaus didn't reply, his face only grew deadlier as he paused before looking around. And then he ran for her, and took her by the throat. She started choking, her eyes fixated on Klaus before glancing at Tyler.

You could see all the anger and hurt pour pour out of Tyler as he swung the sword across in front of him, against Klaus' back and the a snarled yell broke out as Klaus' back arched, letting go of Caroline. Caroline dropped to the floor in an instant, gasping for air.

The next time she looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Tyler was pinned against the tree, his face mere inches away from Klaus. Klaus bloody appearance was like those from a horror film. His back had a huge gash in it, one that was healing unexpectedly fast. They were in a deathly stare.

"I'm goign to enjoy every moment of this". Klaus said the words separately as he pulled the sword up in to the air.

The next few moments went by in slow motion for Caroline.

She watched as Klaus bought the sword around, aiming for Tyler.

"NO!" Caroline shrieked and in an instant, just as Klaus picked the sword up and was mere inches away from stabbing it into Tyler's heart, Caroline was in front of him, pushing Tyler back, out of his grips. She closed her eyes instantly, knowing what would come next and took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the wave of torture.

She thought of Tyler, and prayed that he'd make it out alive.

And that was it.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Leave a review? It'd mean a lot. I'm definitely going to update hopefully by the end of next week. (or maybe even sooner if you can't wait! - make sure you demand it in the review ;) Thank you so much for reading! :)_


	2. These Foolish Games

_Apologies for the really late update - I've been super busy with Uni work and plus my laptop decided to not work for a couple of days :( In return, I'll be posting two new chapters (including this one) to make up for all you amazing readers/reviewers and ever so lovely followers! Thank you so much to everyone that read this story and added it to their favourites and even reviewed and followed- I really appreciate it and am sending you virtual hugs! :)_

_This is kind of a filler chapter but it kinda had to be included in order to get on with the story. Kinda short but I promise Chapter 3 will be long and shall contain A LOT of Klaroline :) Enjoy lovelies :)_

* * *

**2. These Foolish Games**

Caroline woke abruptly, clutching her chest as though she had just been stabbed. She could feel the daggering sword needle pierce into her skin and into her chest, merely scraping her heart.

"Caroline" a voice called her back to reality. It was Tyler. She blinked frustrated, trying to sit up but the sharp pain in her chest wouldn't let her.

Tyler came and crouched down beside her, they were in her room and the sun was creeping in through her window.

"Hey Care, how are you feeling?" Tyler asked sympathetically.

She'd forgotten how she got here and how both Tyler and herself were alive. The last thing she recalled was being staked by Klaus' sword, those menacing eyes melting into hers as she closed her eyes and succumbed. _What changed? Hadn't Klaus killed her._

"Ho-how am I alive?" she asked, trying again to sit up. Tyler helped her this time.

Tyler sighed before sitting beside her. "Trust me, that's what I keep asking myself." He paused and Caroline's eyes grew wider, wanting to know more. For some reason, she couldn't remember what happened. Only that she closed her eyes thinking she was about o die – she'd felt as though she was dying – and then opening her eyes now. She figured she must have passed out.

"Klaus didn't kill you. After you stepped in and pushed me away – _which by the way I can't believe you did_ – he stabbed the sword into your chest but once he realized you had taken my place. He stepped back." He paused, as though reliving the moment. "He dropped the sword instantly and told me to get you home". Tyler was grateful last night that Klaus had spared their lives but hew as still fearful that he would return.

Caroline was still trying to get her head around it all. She still hated Klaus, that was for sure.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, rubbing her chest where it still hurt. She guessed most of the wound had healed since there was only a tiny bit of a sharp pain.

"About six hours, I bought you back here after midnight and you've been out ever since".

"I could have sworn he staked me in my heart" she said with a sharp breath, counting her lucky stars that they were both alive.

"Yeah, he kinda missed" Tyler agreed, pausing, "I wouldn't know what I would've done if you hadn't made it Caroline. I'd never forgive myself if I lost you" Tyler said, his voice broken. Tears started trickling down his face and Caroline was instantly by his side, reassuring him.

"Hey, it's okay Tyler. I'm here." She whispered, "And I wouldn't change a thing that happened last night. I'd always protect you Ty".

"You nearly got yourself killed Caroline" he erupted and Caroline half jumped back.

He saw her scared reaction and planted his face in his palms, "I'm sorry" he whispered in between his soft cries, "He nearly killed you because of me." He said.

"Shhh Ty, it's gonna be okay. He didn't kill me _or you_ for that matter. I promise we'll figure this out" she tried to calm him but he wasn't having any of it. He just shook his head and put his hands over Caroline's, moving them away from him.

"What if he did Caroline? He killed my mother" he said and Caroline flinched, remembering about Carol.

"I mean," Tyler continued, "how long before he comes back and kills me or even worse, _you?_ I could never live with myself if he killed someone else just for revenge. Last night was a wakeup call."

"But he let us go. You said so yourself" Caroline adjusted herself and picked Tyler's face in her hands, making him look her in the eyes, "that must mean something. He let you go alive. He didn't' kill you".

"But he'll come back" Tyler finished.

"When he does, we'll be prepared" Caroline tried to reason but Tyler just shook his head again, forcing Caroline prying hands away. He stood up-, away from Caroline and just stared o9ut the window.

"The longer I stay here, the more of a risk that he'll hurt you or anyone I care about". It felt as though he was talking aloud to himself, not Caroline.

Caroline stood up, ignoring the pain in her heart. She couldn't believe what she wa shearing. What was Tyler implying? That he was going to leave her?

"Where are you going with this Tyler?" she asked, scared of the answer.

There was a moment of silence as Tyler dropped his head and looked back at Caroline, taking a deep breath.

"I have to leave" he said, "I have to get away from here. Out of Mystic Falls and go somewhere he won't find me".

"What?" Caroline half-laughed, "And go where? This is Klaus we're talking about", she was in front of him now, grabbing his hands into her, "he'll find you no matter where you hide".

"What else can I do Caroline?" he asked, a broken man.

She contemplated the idea for a second.

"I'll come with you" she finally said and Tyler's eyes met hers.

"No" he whispered and Caroline was shocked for a second. "He'll come after us both then and I don't want you to leave everything you have here behind. I won't make you restart your life on the run Care".

"I don't care. My life here isn't complete without you. I want to come with you. And what makes you think he won't come after me when I'm here alone?" she asked, trying to fight away her tears. She knew he had already made his mind up. He was leaving, alone. And she doubted anything she said would make him change his mind, he was already gone.

"You'll have Stefan and Elena and Bonnie-" he started but Caroline interrupted him.

"I won't have you" she said in a small voice, her voice breaking on the last word. And that's when realization hit Tyler. Was it really worth running away?

"I have to go Caroline" he said, pushing himself away from her, he started for the door.

"Tyler" she cried after him and before eh could step out of the room, she was in front of him.

"Please don't" she whispered.

"Caroline" he began, holding her pretty little head in his hands and smiling, "I love you. I love you more than my own life and if I honestly thought there was another way, I wouldn't be doing this. But I have to. I can't risk any one else I love. He won't come after you. He's after me. And only me. That's why I have to go".

He kissed her forehead and she couldn't voice the words she'd wanted to say because of the huge lump that was now growing in her throat.

"How long will you be gone for?" was all she could manage.

"I promise I'll come back. As soon as I can, I'll contact you. I'll call you and I'll be back. For now, this is what I have to do".

Before she could say another word or breakdown, Tyler clutched her in his arms, holding her from breaking apart in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. But I have to do this".

"No you don't" she fought, "you could stay, I could protect you. We could all protect you". Tyler pulled her face up.

"And risk another violent confrontation like last night?" he asked. He shook his head, clutching her one more time, "no. I'm not letting him hurt you or anyone because of me again". He finished.

"But-" Caroline began and Tyler parted from her.

"Caroline" he interjected, "I've already made up my mind. Nothing you can say or do will change it. I'm sorry".

Caroline pursed her lips, knowing there was no point in trying to reason with him.

"I love you" Tyler repeated, "Just remember that. Maybe, sometime down the line, we can be together again", his voice was a whisper now and Caroline's tears began streaming again.

"I'll always love you" she whispered and he smiled, blinking away the tears and pulled her up for one last kiss. The kiss that defined them.

They parted after a few moments and Caroline clutched onto him and tightly as she could, praying she'd never have to let him go. But she felt him trying to pull away and she let out a deep sigh, trying to control her feelings.

"Take care of yourself Care" he whispered, kissing her head.

"You too" she whispered back. "And don't you dare move on" she joked, "you'd better not find another Hayley out there – I swear I'll rip her head off this time" she snapped, but it only made her hysterical. Tyler laughed, looking down at his hands.

"I won't" he promised. He pulled off his bracelet from his hand. "Here. Take this to remind me of you. You'd better not forget me" he teased. And Caroline took the silver chain and smiled back.

They hugged once more and she followed him out the front door.

"Wait Tyler" she began before forgetting. "What about your mom's funeral arrangements?" she asked. And he just turned round and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something special Caroline. I've already said my goodbyes" he finished.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you more" she whispered back.

"That's debatable" he joked and Caroline laughed, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Goodbye Care" he finally said and she couldn't reply. She somewhat mimed goodbye as she watched the love of her life turn his back to her and walk away. She watched him leave, his outline fade into the far horizon.

She clutched her heart as he realization sunk in. Tyler was gone. She didn't know when she'd see him again.

The pain in her chest from earlier w as no replaced with heartbreak. Her silent cries turned to sobs as she melted in the doorway, against the door.

She'd now have to learn to live without Tyler. All because of Klaus. The monster that tore apart lives and took away all happiness. He might as well have killed Tyler last night, because that's what it felt like with him leaving.

She didn't understand why he didn't just kill her last night even though he was more than hinting that her life meant so little to him. She wanted to ask him why he did it but she didn't want to see him. Not now, not ever.

She figured it was just another one of Klaus' games. She had never hated Klaus so much as she did now. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her but she knew that wouldn't make her any better than him. She didn't want anything to do with him ever again. But she knew that sharing the same town, it wouldn't be long 'til he bumped into her or had a part to play in another plan to end him which would only end disastrously taking another innocent life. It always ended like that. It was an endless murderous cycle.

The game wasn't over until someone had lost their life or someone had been hurt. And God only knows how many times Caroline had been hurt from these games.

But no more, she thought.

She'd now have to adjust to life without Tyler and mend everything Klaus had ruined, starting with her boyfriends dead mother's wake.

Caroline half wished Klaus had succeeded in killing her last night; there were times like now when Caroline felt truly useless and out of place.

She only prayed time would make things better.

_Tomorrow's another day,_ she thought, pulling herself up off the floor.

* * *

_Liked it? Loved it? let me know in a review :)_

_Sorry if it was a bit dragging and I apologise for any Forwood fans - I had to get rid of Tyler in order for things between Klaus & Caroline to progress - please don't stake me for it! ;) Please review - i'd really appreciate it!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Til Tomorrow We're Invincible

_Hey guys :) Just want to start off apologising for not updating this story sooner. I've been so busy with Uni work etc and really couldn't fit this in. But luckily, my timetable has freed up so I'll be updating this story regularly :) This chapter is a little short but it's sort of a filler chapter to close up what has happened in the last 2 chapters. I promise the next few will be where the fun really starts :)_

_And a HUGE THANK YOU to all the followers and those who favourited and reviewed - it really means a lot! Enjoy :)_

* * *

**3. Til Tomorrow, We're Invincible**

The morning Caroline had dreaded for the past twenty-four hours finally arrived.

She didn't want to face today, she didn't want to face Carol's wake without Tyler beside her. She didn't want to face the world without him.

But she had to. It was the last thing he had asked for her to do before he left and she had to see it through.

She'd made plans all day yesterday with Elena and Bonnie as well as her mother as a distraction to her falling to pieces after Tyler's departure. She hadn't fully accepted that Tyler was gone. She didn't want to accept it. So, instead, she wrapped up all her thoughts into planning the wake. Elena and Bonnie were concerned with Caroline's vacant behaviour towards Tyler's departure but they knew that this was how she wanted to handle it and they'd be there for moral support. They aided her in the preparation for the wake.

It would be a small gathering at the Lockwood mansion – with only close relatives and townspeople. People that knew Carol. Tyler wouldn't want strangers there.

Caroline dragged her limp body into the shower and wiped away her dry tears. She never really thought about her feelings for Tyler – she never knew how strong her feelings were. But she knew she had to accept the fact that sometimes you have to let go of the things you love and move on with the rest of your life. _It's what Tyler would've wanted._

_God, I'm acting like he's dead or something_! Caroline thought, abruptly shutting the shower off. The thought gave her some reassurance; Tyler wasn't dead after all. _Not yet. _She held onto the sheer hope of what he had promised; that there was a possibility they'd see each other again in the future. And of course, he'd promised her that he'd always love her. She held onto those words.

After getting ready and hiding away the dark circles under her eyes with makeup, she went to meet her mother downstairs.

"You okay?" Liz asked, giving her daughter a tight hug. Caroline just nodded; she had to be strong for Tyler.

"Let's go." she whispered.

The ceremony was small when Caroline arrived. However, there was quite a big turnout. Carol Lockwood – being the Mayor and all – really had some good friends and relatives. Caroline took a deep breath and greeted them all one by one as they entered the Mansion. Elena and Bonnie were by her side, giving her moral support. Caroline couldn't help but look around on the sheer hope that she'd spot Tyler somewhere, anywhere. Maybe he'd stayed for another day, just at least long enough for his mothers wake. But who was Caroline kidding? With Klaus no doubt on the loose for Tyler, the earlier he left, the better.

Caroline finally greeted the last couple of people and stepped inside the house. It was eerily cold inside even though the house was full. She climbed up a couple of stairs before addressing the hurt, poignant crowd in front of her. Elena gave her an encouraging smile as did Bonnie and Stefan. Caroline took in a deep breath. _I can do this, I can do this_… she repeated mentally to herself.

"Thank you all for coming" she started her speech after a while. She took in another deep breath, looking around the room. She had done many public speeches before, danced in front of this entire town but she couldn't manage the words today. Bonnie and Caroline along with her mother and the Salvatore brothers encouraged her on with smiles. But Caroline was hesitant.

"I'm sure you all know why we're gathered here today" she started, "This town recently suffered the loss of a truly amazing and exceptional person; Carol Lockwood." She paused, trying to conceal the lump in her throat. To many, she was the trusted and honourable Mayor but that wasn't all. She was a devoted mother," Caroline's voice broke and she dropped her eyes, fighting the stinging tears. She couldn't do it. She couldn't continue. She just wanted Tyler back.

Little did she know that at the far back end of the room, behind all the guests dressed in black, hiding in the warm morning sun's shadows was Tyler. He was also fighting back the tears.

"She was a devoted, loving and caring mother" Caroline continued after a moment. "A loyal friend to many who always put everyone else's needs before her own in this town. She's nothing short of a hero for many of us including myself and," Caroline couldn't find the words, she'd forgotten what to say, it was as though her mind had just blanked. She glanced up, around the room, "and she, she" she tried again but then her eyes met a figure at the back.

A figure she thought she'd never see again.

A figure she never wanted to see again.

_Klaus._

Her tears stung as her hurt and sympathy turned into pure outrage. She met his calm, guarded eyes; _were they apologetic?_ Stefan and Damon followed her anger-struck gaze to the back of the room, to Klaus who stood there, his face serene. Stefan immediately shuffled through the crowd to the back whilst Damon urged Liz to take her daughter off the stage. Caroline was resistant at first. She was on fire, every muscle in her boy just wanted to fight, to run, to fling into the crowd and pounce on him and rip him apart. She'd never felt this overwhelming urge to kill. It was stronger than her thirst for blood.

But then she remembered how special this day was for Tyler. And the last thing she wanted to do was ruin it, even if he wasn't here to see it. No, she wouldn't turn today into all about Klaus.

Caroline obeyed her mother as she continued off the stairs and headed right for him.

"Caroline." Damon said quietly as he put a hand in front of her, trying to stop her from making a scene. But she slammed through it. "Get out of my way, Damon." she said through her teeth, avoiding Elena and Bonnie's soft murmurs.

She followed Stefan to where Klaus was stood; they were already exchanging words when Caroline got there. Klaus' eyes instantly met Caroline's. He looked sympathetic, all evidence of the sinister and evil she'd seen in them two nights ago, somehow vanished.

"You've got a nerve showing your face here" she spat at him.

"Caroline" Klaus began but Caroline interrupted.

"No, get the hell out of here before I tell everyone here you're the reason the Mayor's dead!" she cried, fighting away the tears. She knew what she was saying wasn't making any sense and that it was her anger all lashing out. After all, Klaus could kill everyone here in an instant. But all she wanted right now was the sadistic murderer in front of her away from her.

"Caroline" this time it was Stefan, he was at her side and pulled her gently away. Klaus looked at the floor and at Caroline again, a look of guilt in his face. But she didn't believe it for a second.

She let Stefan pull her away from him and he realized the extent of his actions. Of course he felt guilty. He had no intention of hurting Caroline never mind Carol Lockwood; he only wanted Tyler to suffer. If he had known the effect it'd have on Caroline, he'd have thought twice. But he knew he couldn't do anything more right now. He had ruined all chances and knew she'd never forgive him. Moreso, he'd nearly killed her the other night. God only knows how he'd live with himself if he had pushed that sword deeper into her chest.

He shrugged off the thought and shot Damon and deathly glare before exiting. He knew when he wasn't welcome. And he didn't want to hurt Caroline any further.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Elena asked as she sat down beside Caroline on the couch.

Nearly everyone had left from the wake with the exception of her mom, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and a couple more of the townspeople.

Caroline gave a gentle smile, jumping out of her trance. "Yeah" she whispered, meeting Elena's soft, worried eyes.

"You sure? You've not said a word since…earlier Care. "Elena paused, looking up to Bonnie. "We're worried.".

Caroline laughed once, trying to reassure not only Elena and Bonnie, but herself too.

"Trust me, I'm fine" she stressed. "Klaus just really got under my skin, that's all." she finished, gulping down the remnants of her drink. Mentioning his name bought on the outrage again and Caroline stood up. "I think I'm going to head home" she snapped, causing Bonnie and Elena to exchange a short glance.

"Need a ride?" Elena asked as Caroline rushed off. "No", Caroline called back.

By the time Caroline got into her house and up the stairs and into her room, the tears were already streaming. She slammed the door behind her before letting the ground engulf her. Her sobs turned to heartbroken cries as the anger within her grew brighter. She jolted up, running into her bathroom and running the cold water. She thought it'd help her calm down, calm her anger down. She ran her hand through the cold stream before patting her face. She looked at her reflection; she was a mess. This wasn't her. She was supposed to strong; not a train wreck. When had she become so fragile, so weak? How did Klaus' actions have this hold on her?

She growled and pushed everything off the counter with both her arms; using as much force as she could. She felt a couple of pricks into her skin as the glass jars cut into her skin. She let her anger engulf her.

She ran into her room and continued causing chaos everywhere; from her bookshelf to her dressing table to the wardrobes; she just screamed out and threw everything everywhere; it was her way of letting all the anger out. She reached the shelf near her window, pausing as her eyes glanced over a picture of her and Tyler. Her sobs stopped as she picked it up; tears flicked onto the frame. She turned and flung the frame towards the door with a yelp before crashing to her knees and cradled her head. She couldn't stop; her sobs became endless. She was thinking about everything; from losing Tyler to losing her father, to the way her simple life had changed ever since she'd became a vampire. She wanted to turn back time.

She gently leant against her bed as she lay her head on her knees and looked out the window; the half moon outside glistened the sky. It reminded her of Tyler. She glanced away and something caught her eye.

There was an envelope nesting against her dressing table. She must've not seen it before when she caused havoc in her room. She blinked and reached for it and began tearing the envelope. She should've known who had left it; it should've processed in her mind that there was only one person who had the habit of leaving unwanted gifts for her. But she was so absorbed in her anger that it didn't register.

She opened up the crisp white paper and the two words on it only fuelled her anger further.

_I'm sorry. _

* * *

_What did you think? Loved/hated it - let me know in a review, it would mean a lot! :)_


	4. Fighting Gravity

**AN:** Just want to say a huge **thank you** to everyone that favourited & followed this story and left a comment - the overwhelming response from you guys is what makes me eager to update quicker! :) Sending y'all virtual cupcakes :)

Just want to highlight that this story will digress from the original TVD plotline in the coming chapters but I promise there will be plenty of Klaroline. This chapter was inspired by _NKOTB's_ song _'Fighting Gravity'_ off their new record '10' _(I suggest you pre-order it now - the track just defines Klaroline's relationship so much!)_

Anyway, enjoy! :) _(and don't forget to comment!)_

* * *

**4. Fighting Gravity**

She hadn't seen Klaus in weeks; she avoided him at all costs, including leaving herself out of any group meetings regarding the cure. She guessed the separation would help keep her anger tamed. After tearing up the note she found that night, she swore to herself that she would rise above it and not let it get to her; for Tyler's sake. Surprisingly, it was going rather well.

Elena was still running around trying to keep everything cool between her, Stefan and Damon after Caroline accidentally spilled to Stefan. Of course, Elena hated Caroline for it but she got over it. And then of course, Rebekah had to stroll back into town, grating on Caroline's nerves even further. And now, the hunt for the cure was in full motion. Creepy professor Shane had instructed a trip to the desolate island off the coast of Nova Scotia to go find the cure the day after tomorrow. Which meant the much anticipated school decade dance Caroline had been planning for the past couple of weeks was tonight. Talk about last minute.

She found herself in the gym, aiding some other students in putting up the decorations and getting everything ready.

"No Derek, I said those banners need to go up at the entrance, not in the middle of the hall!" Caroline ordered, sighing frustrated. How hard could it be to follow a set of instructions, she asked herself irritatedly.

"And Emma, my grandma could blow up more balloons than you in a minute – get a move on!" Caroline sighed exasperatedly, crossing off things off her checklist.

"Some things just never change." A catty voice disturbed her from behind. She didn't have to turn to see who it was. "Look's like you're at the helm of yet _another _dance that's about to go disastrously wrong." the annoying voice chimed. Caroline sniggered, dropped the clipboard down from her nose and turned around frustratedly.

"A dance you're ever so eager to go to I bet to tune in with your _non-existent_ humanity. Too bad you're not invited." Caroline said sourly, giving Rebekah a not-so-welcome smile, Rebekah stood up straight, her amusement slightly disorientated.

"Oh, I don't need an invite, just try and keep me out" Rebekah challenged. Caroline laughed.

"I won't waste my energy. After all, keeping up with these false pretences is as close you'll get to humanity. You've got no chance with the cure." Caroline spat through her teeth, a smirk playing on her lips when she saw Rebekah's reaction. _Looks like I'm getting under the original Blondie's skin, finally,_ Caroline thought to herself, amused.

"What does my brother see in you?" Rebekah replied after a moment, inspecting Caroline top-to-toe.

Caroline gave another exasperated sigh before laughing once again and getting back to checking things off her clipboard. _She wasn't going to let this bee with an itch get under her skin._

"I mean, you have no redeeming qualities, you're just a bitter, lonely, little girl who's stuck as being everyone's afterthought." Rebekah stated, comically. Caroline just ignored her, trying really hard to focus on anything else apart from her urge to snap the original cow's head off. "I mean, I heard Tyler left you." Rebekah continued and Caroline's head snapped up.

"Don't." Caroline spat through her teeth.

Rebekah's grin grew bigger as she took Caroline's firm reaction as the go-ahead to test her further. "I don't blame him, after all, there's nothing here for him." Rebekah started to circle around Caroline, looking at her despicably, "I guess him being on the run from my brother means he'll be able to explore some of the world before Nik finally tracks him down and puts him out of misery. I mean, let's face it." Rebekah spoke into Caroline's ear, "he'll see more of the world than you'll ever see" she laughed. And that's when Caroline couldn't bite her tongue any further. She dropped the clipboard and slammed Rebekah into the gymnasium wall. She didn't care that her classmates all stood around, in awe.

"Don't you dare say another word about Tyler." Caroline's voice was ice.

Rebekah laughed at Caroline's feeble, anger-fuelled attempt to hurt the original and flung her grip off her in a swish moment. "Or what?" she challenged further.

"Leave her alone Rebekah", it was Stefan.

Rebekah stood up straighter, her comical facial expectations turning ice as she gave Caroline a dark glare. "Awh, but I was only getting started" she cried musingly.

"Don't you have other places to be?" Stefan asked Rebekah and Rebekah shot him a glance and her icy façade dropped.

"You're right; I should go get ready for tonight" she chimed. Caroline continued to give her the biggest dark glare she could manage as she pictured tearing Rebekah's head. _'Have at it' Klaus would say. Ugh, why did I mention his name, she thought._

Rebekah walked up to Stefan before turning to give Caroline a smirk. "Pick me up at eight?" she teased and Caroline's eyes grew wider.

"Wait, you're going with him?" she spluttered and Rebekah's smile grew wider. "You're going with him?" she asked Stefan and Stefan grimaced, knowing exactly what Caroline was thinking. He didn't say anything and let Rebekah shoot Caroline one last winning look at Caroline before leaving.

"See you tonight" she called as she left.

Caroline huffed, eyeing Stefan for an explanation.

"Care to explain yourself?" she asked.

He glanced down, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's…complicated" he finally said, walking up toward her.

"No it isn't" she bit back, "this isn't a Facebook status inquisition; this is Rebekah. I thought you were going to try and fix things with Elena? Not accompany one of the town's monsters to the school dance." Stefan opened his mouth to say something but Caroline's eyes grew wider, "Wait – you were supposed to take me!" she whined, sudden realisation hitting her.

Stefan's face overcame with guilt. Of-course eh was supposed to take her; they had agreed to it a week ago, after he consoled her when she had another meltdown over Tyler. After all, they were both left dateless.

"I'm sorry Caroline. But it's not what it seems." He glanced around. "I'm only taking her to try and get the stake off her." Caroline's eyes widened. _Stake? What stake? What for?_

Taking Caroline's surprised reaction, Stefan continued. "I'm going to try and get the stake and give it to Elena so she and Jeremy can kill Kol and finish Jeremy's tattoo." Caroline nodded, understandingly. Guess this plan is what she missed out on when she decided to separate herself from anything to do with a certain original monster.

"What about Matt?" Stefan asked and Caroline gave him a blank look. "What about him?" she asked.

"Can't he be your date tonight?" he asked. Caroline breathed out a sigh and pulled her clipboard up.

"Matt's working tonight." she said begrudgingly, pretending the twinge of hurt in the pit of stomach wasn't there.

Stefan reached out his hand and rubbed Caroline's shoulder.

"You'll be fine Caroline. I'm sure you'll find someone for tonight. If not, you could always help me steal Rebekah's stake?" he said, a pang of guilt going through him, hoping she would be okay. After all, in the pandemonium that was the love-triangle between him, Damon and Elena, learning of Tyler's fate wasn't the easiest distraction especially when he knew how broken up Caroline was. He wished he could accompany her.

Caroline laughed, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll see what Bonnie's up to" she agreed.

Stefan left and Caroline went back to distracting herself by ordering everyone about.

Tonight was one dance she wasn't looking forward to. Maybe it would be a disaster like Rebekah said. She half-hoped it would be so she could leave early and spend the night crying into her pillow after leaving Tyler another voicemail, just like she past couple of weeks.

"Looks really good Caroline!" Elena encouraged as they both got a drink.

"Thanks. Where's Damon?" Caroline asked.

Elena's eyes slightly widened, Caroline rarely asked about Damon – she still wasn't happy with them pairing up after Elena's transition. "He's uh—somewhere" Elena answered looking around. And then - speak of the devil - Damon appeared, surprising Elena with kisses. Caroline tried to keep her drink down, looking away from their PDA. It made her physically sick. And it was because it reminded her of what she and Tyler should have been doing; what she and Tyler _could've_ been doing right now.

And then the iconic song of the eighties sent the entire room into a frenzy.

"Bon Jovi! This is our song!" Damon called eagerly over the loud commotion. Elena laughed, throwing her head back as she let Damon drag her onto the dance floor. They began dancing manically – busting a move, here, there, everywhere and Caroline couldn't help but laugh. Then she caught Stefan, at the other end of the room; looking at Elena longingly. He glanced at Caroline giving her a small smile before Rebekah came into the picture. _No,_ Caroline thought, _that was Stefan and Lexi's song._

She took another swig of her drink and started circling the room. _This was going to be a long night, _she thought_. Where was Bonnie and Jeremy? _She made her way to the back of the hall; that's when she heard her name being called.

"Caroline" she heard from behind. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. It had been weeks. She had avoided him for weeks and now the time had finally come for the rude awakening. She started faster for the back of the hall, for the exit. She heard him call her name again.

"Caroline, can we talk" he said again, this time grabbing her hand softly. She flinched almost instantly, remembering the last time she felt that touch and he half-jumped with her, shocked that he had hurt her.

"There's nothing left to say", she said abruptly, glancing back at him. For the fraction of a second that their eyes met, Klaus saw the hurt he had truly inflicted upon her. Before he could say another word, her back was turned and she was on the other side of the exit door.

He stood, frozen. The implications of the actions he took the night of the Winter Wonderland finally sinking in for him.

He had truly hurt her.

And there was nothing he could do to make it up to her.

He was angry at himself even that night after he had treated her the way he had. It should've been Tyler who should've received that treatment, not Caroline.

He sat at the make-shift 80's bar whilst waiting for her to return, ordering himself drinks. He didn't go after her before because he didn't want to push her. The look in her eyes put him off. It had been weeks since he'd seen her last. His memory had done no justice to her perfect beauty; the beauty that was somewhat non-existent in her sad, hurt-filled, vacant eyes. The beauty that defined her was hidden under all her hurt. And it was all because of him. He'd make it his mission to get that beauty back, to get that radiance back, _to get that light he so craved back. _

He took a forceful swig of his drink as his eyes finally fixated on her making rounds around the room. She was doing what she always did; welcoming everyone and making everyone feel comfortable and at ease – something she _rarely_ received.

He truly hated himself for what he had done. The last few weeks were hell; not seeing her was punishment for what he had done. But he couldn't keep away. No. Even though it was a viable punishment to distance himself away from her, he couldn't keep to it; she was like a drug to him and he couldn't live without a constant dose. So that's why every other night, he stood outside her bedroom window, watching her cry herself to sleep after leaving the dreadful Tyler the umpteenth message on the answer machine.

He didn't regret chasing him away. No, he believed he did the right thing; Tyler was no good for her. He only regretted hurting Caroline in the process. He wouldn't go after Tyler, not now knowing when doing so would only cause Caroline more hurt.

But he just wanted to go back and undo everything that night. He wanted to start over. He wanted to talk to Caroline again. He wanted the teasing, the distraction, the chase and the captivating lightness in her heart back. It seemed absence did make the heart grow fonder. Or in Klaus' cause, he couldn't fight the gravity anymore; he wanted so much to be in her company again. She had an undeniable hold on him; one he couldn't refute however times she had fooled him or hurt him. He couldn't stop what he felt inside of him; the feeling and passion was too deep; it was bigger than him. It engulfed him and turned him into a different person. She had changed him; that was unquestionable. But his temptation to fall back into his old tracks was his biggest weakness. A weakness that might have cost him _her_.

He continued watching her as she talked to her fellow classmates. _She was lonely tonight_.

The smile she smiled wasn't the same. It didn't reflect light, it wasn't honest. There was a thin layer of hurt behind it. Hurt he had caused. And he hated himself for it.

The dance began and he watched as a young male tapped her shoulder and asked for a dance.

She didn't even blush like she normally did when he'd normally take her hand. She tried to hesitate, giving that smile of hers but the boy was consistent. And finally, they were hand in hand, dancing and talking quietly.

Klaus thought back to the time when that was her and him. _The decade dance last year._ It was a similar scenario, she wasn't fond of him then but it saddened him that after all this time they'd spent together, he managed to ruin and undo everything. Every bittersweet moment.

He would do everything in his power to make everything right, he thought.

He drank the last of his drink and pulled away from the bar.

Caroline was laughing as he approached, it looked sincere.

"Excuse me" he said and the look on Caroline's face was pure shock. _Hadn't he done enough?_

It was surprising that Klaus didn't have to compel the boy, he was agreeable when Klaus smiled at him and simply said, "May I".

The boy simply let go of Caroline's hands and stepped away.

"No" Caroline said through her teeth, pulling the boy back to her.

Klaus looked alarmed, "Caroline, please, let's not do this now" he said, a sense of urgency in his voice as a few people around them speculated.

"No. Let's", she said but this time, the boy hesitated, stepping backwards, arm sup in the air; surely frightened of Klaus' stance.

"No, its okay," he said, he looked back at Klaus, "It's fine" he said, slowly walking back into the crowd.

Caroline was fuming. S_he didn't want to dance with him; she wasn't going to dance with him._

"Just leave me alone Klaus," she said, fighting her traitor tears and turned around.

Before she could go too far out in the crowd, Klaus caught her hand, _gently_, and swung her back and within an instant; she was out of breath, in his clutch, her right hand lightly on his chest. She simply took his breath away in that instant. The way she carelessly swung back into his arms without any control, the way her golden curls swept away from her beautifully featured face; it truly captivated him. It was in that fraction of a second that he finally caught a glimpse of the life and light she resembled; something he hadn't seen for weeks.

Their eyes met as did their faces, mere centimetres apart just like _that _night. Only this time, Klaus' face wasn't blood red; it was inviting, calm and _a little scared._

"Please Caroline, just one dance?" he asked softly.

Caroline readjusted herself before looking around her. There were twice as many eyes on them now.

She gulped down her pride and anger and every warning that crept up in her mind and didn't meet his eyes before she gave him her right hand. With a small smile, he enveloped his free hand around her waist loosely. A small shiver went through her spine and he sensed it, he loosened up a little more. Everything she felt the last time had had touched her sparked up inside her; all her senses were heightened and her chest closed up; anticipating a similar reaction to the last time. He sensed it too the way she guarded herself, the way her eyes wandered everywhere but at him, the way she tried to keep a short distance between them but somewhat failed.

They didn't talk for a while. Caroline's eyes wandered around the room. Klaus' eyes were fixated on her, her face, her expression and how magnificently dazzling she looked tonight – as always – but of course, it was all different. The way she held herself, the way she put up an act to hide her true feelings. The way she seemed on edge; ready to bolt when the opportunity showed itself. _She was heartbroken over Tyler of course, he knew it. And he was the reason._

"I'm sorry." he finally said after a moment.

Caroline didn't respond, but it took her by surprise. She just took a deep breath and carried on looking at anything but him. She could feel his eyes on her. Her mind wandered back to the note she shredded to pieces. The two words sent flames through her body. They held no meaning for her anymore. After all, they were only words; they couldn't go back and change the past and bring back Tyler. The damage was done. It was too little, too late.

"Caroline…" he began and Caroline took another breath,

"I have nothing to say to you Klaus." she interrupted coldly, her eyes meeting his and she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.

"But I do." he replied, his eyes trying to find hers.

"I've heard what you've had to say Klaus. You're sorry." she laughed once out of growing anger, looking at him, "I saw the note. I've heard you say it out aloud but do you know what; it doesn't change a thing. You're still a monster." She paused, taking a breath and looking at him for what he was. "That's _never_ going to change" She finalised before putting all her strength in pulling away from him successfully. He didn't even bother fighting to keep her in his grasp. He just let her walk away. After all, what she had said was true. It was no lie that he was a monster. What more could he say? He just stood there, stunned, his heart endlessly aching for what it most craved.

Her traitor tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill like usual. Resisting the urge to sprint away, she made it a few steps away from him, near the edge of the crowd when three simple words stopped her short. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart froze mid-beat and she felt everything around her go slow motion, blurring into nothingness.

"I love you." he said, his voice just loud enough for her to hear in the midst of the loud music and chatter.

* * *

_Thank you SO much for taking the time out and reading. I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing this chapter :) Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions, feel free to suggest away in a comment :)_


	5. Wasted On You

Hey guys :) New chapter! Hope you enjoy it :) Don't forget to review

* * *

**5. Wasted On You**

Caroline just stood there, in the middle of the room as her blurry surroundings slowly came back into view. She let the three words sink in for a moment.

And then she was facing him, looking back at those striking, azure eyes that once mirrored nothing but bitter coldness. But they looked vulnerable tonight, penetrable, as though she could look into them forever.

He composed his face solemnly, mirroring his honest words. Her quietness threw him off. He expected a witty comeback from her. But she looked stunned - even if it was for just a moment. Of course, what other reaction could he expect from her? He had no idea that those three words would come out of his mouth. But her expression changed instantly; behind those pure, bright eyes was now anger-filled rage. You'd think she'd flipped the switch.

And it was because Caroline was cautious. She wasn't stupid enough to fall into his trap.

She scoffed and his calm, serene complexion transformed as he looked surprised, _taken off guard_.

"Really?" she patronized, stepping closer, "You're gonna pull that line out on me?" she laughed, throwing her head back and turning so she was fully facing him.

"You wouldn't know a thing about love Klaus", his eyes slowly hardened at her words. "You're a monster" she spat, looking into those deep blue eyes, making sure her honestly harsh words were felt. "You're not capable of love or compassion so _please_ don't insult me by saying you love me. You and both know that's a lie".

She turned on her heel, aiming to walk out. But of course, Klaus enjoyed having the last word.

"Fair enough." He said in a quiet voice. He glanced at the floor before burning a hole in her back with his piercing eyes. A small smirk grew on his lips as he spoke. "But we both know what you and Tyler had wasn't love either." He pointed out. He edged forward, pushing his fists into his pockets. His face masked the hurt underneath. He guessed a similar reaction from her; after all, he couldn't expect her to fall to his knees after he said those three words. After all the damage he'd caused, those three words held nothing for her. However, he hadn't predicted how much her words would – _could_ - affect him.

Caroline's blood boiled. He was grating on her nerves,_ literally_. She fought the better side of her that just wanted to ignore his words and walk away, be the bigger person but of course, her supernatural instincts took over and all she wanted to was combust. She turned instantly and moved to him, her face mere centimetres from his.

"You wouldn't know a thing about love Klaus!" she roared "so how can you stand there and state that what Tyler and I had wasn't love?"

His eyes scanned hers but they didn't react even though her tear-filled eyes pulled on his heart strings. "The fact that you just used the past tense, love." he stated matter-of-factly, quickly coming out of his hurt trance. His voice was perfectly calm unlike hers. _You'd think he had this all planned._

"Ugh, god, I don't even know why I bother. You know what, I don't even know why I'm trying to justify myself to you." she spat before turning on her heel to leave, _again_.

Klaus was in front of her in a second.

"But you do don't you?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. "You've found yourself in this situation many times before, trying to justify the love between you and Tyler. But you and I both know that what you're actually trying to do is justify it to yourself." He said thoughtfully, getting under her skin. Caroline grew angrier.

"Tell me Caroline, why didn't you leave with Tyler?" he asked her sceptically.

And Caroline came up short, stunned, out of words. She didn't want to answer him, she felt there was no need to stoop to his level and answer him. To give into his little games. But she found herself unable to keep quiet anyway.

"I-I" she began, stuttering, not finding the answer. She grimaced angrily as her hesitation gave Klaus the upper hand; a bigger smile grew on his lips as he glanced down.

"You didn't want to leave." he stated quietly, to himself mainly. But Caroline heard. And she wasn't happy. _She was fuming_. Like a volcano about to spill over and combust on anyone and anything nearby.

"No." she half-barked. "You think you know everything don't you Klaus? You think you know me, you think you have me _all_ figured out and my love for Tyler but guess what, you don't." she looked around, at the eyes on her and the whole scene in front of them. Normally, she'd care; she'd try to make it look as though everything was okay. But not tonight; she was surprised neither Stefan or Elena had come over. But again, she was past caring at this moment in time. She continued to spit the words out of her, the anger running wild through her veins, "You don't know what it feels like to be in love because you've never been in love before. So you judge. You sit back and judge my love for Tyler and his for me and you know what? That's you all over. Truth is, you're just _jealous_. You'll never have anything close to what we have so you turn sour and try and ruin it for everyone else." She paused, realizing she'd hit a nerve when Klaus' face turned from the smirking, amused face to one resembling the eyes of death. But she continued.

"And no, Tyler never asked me to leave. _He wouldn't_. He knew he couldn't ask me to do that but you know what, if he did, I would have. I'd have left in a heartbeat. And you know why?" she asked, pushing his buttons further, "Because I love him. And I know that's hard for you to grasp but that's _your_ problem, not mine" she finished, turning on her heel to leave for the third time tonight.

"But it is still what it is." Klaus muttered making Caroline freeze. She didn't turn round. "You're still here and he's still out there, on the run".

Caroline turned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because of you." she replied, headstrong.

Klaus smirked again, the reaction not fully reaching his eyes; they still looked haunted. He glanced down before folding his arms behind him and walked slowly toward her.

"You can't blame me for your separation Caroline. I didn't stop you from leaving _with_ him." _No, you didn't,_ she thought to herself, _but you sure as hell would've come after us both then!_

"No, but he left because of you" she replied and watched as his smug expression grew and how he no invaded her personal space.

"We can go round this in circles all night love and you can accuse me for judging Tyler's love for you and for not understanding true love and even blame me for driving him out of town but the main underlying fact still remains Caroline; _he left you_".

He spoke the last three words slowly, separating each of them out. And they echoed in Caroline's head, painfully clawing at her heart. His true words stung her eyes and she couldn't force her eyes on his anymore so she dropped her eyes.

The simple movement caught Klaus attention surprisingly. He froze. He quickly found himself regretting his words.

She shrugged. "Yeah" she half-whispered back. She looked up to him, "You're right Klaus. _He did leave me_. I'm not going to deny it," she threw her hands up in the air, laughing once as his eyes widened, "like you said, it is what it is. He left me." she repeated, her voice getting louder. "Tyler left me." she said, almost as though she was finally admitting the fact to herself. Her cold eyes were murderously on Klaus and she prayed to god the tears didn't escape.

Klaus wasn't oblivious to her holding back the tears as she spoke; it sent a pang of guilt and hurt through him. "Are you happy?" she asked, "I mean, that's what you wanted wasn't it? Tyler out of the picture? Well you got your wish. You killed his mother, drove him out of town and hurt me in the process; well done Klaus. You really outdid yourself this time." her voice broke and she instantly turned, blinking away the traitor tears, finally running for the back door, away from all the pumping music, away from all the bittersweet memories that enfolded behind her lids, away from the confrontation.

But he followed her in a blur, his heart almost breaking to see her so fragile and broken up about this. He underestimated the harshness of his words.

"Caroline." he called apologetically, running after her and beating her to the outside gates to the car park.

"Get out of my way, Klaus!" she screamed, trying to fight her way past him, the tears spilled over.

"No," he whispered, taking in her broken appearance; she was trying to hold herself up, her eyes a teary mess. The guilt inside of him was eating away at his insides.

"Haven't you done enough?" she cried as she gave up on tackling him for the gate. "What more do you want from me?" she cried, finally meeting those mesmerizing eyes that mirrored all the hurt she embodied. He didn't know what to say; he was speechless for the first time in his life. He had caused this; he had caused her to react like this and now he didn't know what to say or do to make it all okay.

"Caroline, please," he began pleading but Caroline shook her head, forcefully trying to push him away from her way but he wouldn't give in, they were no match for each other in terms of strength; Klaus had the upper hand, as usual.

"Ugh!" she grumbled in frustration as her stabs, punches and kicks didn't move him an inch. She got breathless, each stab taking out her sobs.

"Let go of me, I hate you." she cried over and over again, beating into his chest.

"Hey!" someone called. Klaus paid no attention. "Hey, let go of her!" the voice called again. Caroline looked back; it was one of her classmates; she struggled in Klaus' grips.

"This doesn't concern you mate!" Klaus spat, his eyes breaking away from Caroline.

The boy didn't move; he just stood there, challenging Klaus.

"Let go of me!" Caroline cried once more, using all her energy to get away from him. She succeeded and backed away, brushing away her tears. She looked back at her classmate; she didn't recognise him but found herself trying to reassure him.

"I'm okay" she whispered. The boy instantly put his arm around her out of courtesy, "Are you sure you're okay? Did _he_ hurt you?" he asked, glancing coldly at Klaus. And that's all it took for Klaus' anger to rifle back up. Klaus was in front of the boy instantly, his arm around his throat, shoving him against the wall behind Caroline.

"You picked the wrong night mate!" he threatened, glaring at the boy who was now spluttering in Klaus' clutches.

"Leave him alone!" Caroline cried. But Klaus didn't move.

She knew he wouldn't listen to her soo she quickly changed her pleas.

"Fine." she said after a moment, pure rage in her voice. "Don't". She watched as Klaus turned his head ever so slightly.

"Just keep proving my point then. That you're a monster and you _always_ will be." She laughed once, glancing around, "You know what; I can't believe there was actually a moment when I found myself feeling _sorry_ for you. That I _cared_ for you." Klaus' eyes widened, slightly startled as he stared at the ground before him, his hands still firmly around the boys neck. "That I actually found myself _wishing_ I could forget all of your horrible actions. That I blamed your loneliness and hurt for all your murderous ways. _That you could be fixed_!" She shook her head, "More fool me!" she stated incredulously, throwing her arms out. "Truth is; you can't be fixed." She raised her eyes to his and stared at them with nothing but sympathy. Sympathy for the manmade monster that couldn't be saved. "People who do terrible things are terrible people. But you," she paused, taking a step closer, "you're just _evil_. A _monster_. Any true feelings towards you are just wasted on you."

Klaus' blinked, his eyes still on hers.

"So go ahead. Kill him. Tear his heart out. Tear everyone who's ever _loved_ him apart. Tear apart his _entire_ family. Wreak havoc across the entire town; go on your murderous killing spree out of boredom, plot your little revenge scehemes and play your little games but don't you _dare_, _ever_, pretend to love. Because you and I know you're not capable of _that_." And with nothing but ice in her heart and rage bubbling in her veins, Caroline turned around and walked away from him.

He watched, frozen on the dirt path, his hands locked onto his victim's throat. He hadn't realized he had slightly released the hold whilst hearing Caroline's words. As he turned to look at his victim's frightened gaze, he paused for a second; letting Caroline's words fully sink in.

It took him a moment before he slowly let go of the boy. He spluttered on to the ground, stepping a few feet away from Klaus, his eyes cautious, scared of his next move. He backed away slowly as he grasped at his sore neck, looking at Klaus's far-gone eyes which burned into the soil. But then, slowly, both eyes met and the boys heart raced. He began to ran, he sprinted out of breath, fear plaguing his entire body. But he ended up slamming into a body. _Klaus._

The boy bounced back, falling to the floor, taken by surprise. Klaus looked indifferent as he kneeled down slightly, his eyes intent on the boys. The boy was ready to die, ready for his heart to be ripped out like Caroline stated by this monster that stood in front of him.

He couldn't break away from Klaus' eyes as he swallowed all his fear.

Klaus looked down at the boy.

"Forget this ever happened" he forced the words out.

He stood back up, turned his back to the boy and walked away, leaving his crushed, torn and aching heart back at the dirt path. He felt numb.

There was one thing Caroline was right about; he _was_ a hurt and lonely man. One who craved nothing but love. One who did all the wrong things, killed innocent people and toyed with emotions. But also one who was capable of love. Because if anything, he felt nothing but unending, dignified and undeniable love towards the one person who had the ability to crush him into a million pieces. His love for her didn't falter even when she spoke the truth.

Now _that_, was true love.

But like Caroline said, maybe those feeling are just sometimes wasted.

* * *

Thank you SO much for taking the time out and reading this chapter!

I'd love to hear what you thought so please leave a review - It'll help speed up the next chapter update ;)


	6. The Devil Inside Me

Hey lovely people :) Just a quick chapter update as a way of saying a huge _**thank you**_ to all you readers, followers, favourit(ers) and reviewers :) You guys really make my day when you read, favourite, follow and review and it really makes me eager to update!

This (rather short) chapter has been playing on my mind recently and I finally put down in words. I'm sorry if it makes any of you guys want to throttle me by the end of it - I promise I'll make it up to you! ;)

Again, please note that I'm not fully sticking to the show's storyline.

Enjoy lovelies :)

* * *

**The Devil In Me**

The annoying ringing from the alarm clock woke Caroline out of her slumber. She jerked out her arm and yanked the alarm off her bedside table, nearly sending the thing across to the other side of the room. She was still pretty angry after last night and she hadn't succeeded in getting away from all the angst and hurt that was inside of her. And she couldn't stop thinking about Tyler either.

She grumbled, pushing the covers away from her and sat up in her bed. The morning sun crept in on her through her light curtains. Normally, the sun made her happy, made her think positively of a brand new day and the adventures it held. But not today. She grumbled again, fumbling around for her phone. Just as she did, it rang, making it easier for her to find under her pillow. She pulled it up to find Elena calling her.

"Hello" she answered in a croaky voice.

"Hey" Elena answered, "are you okay? You sound…weird". Caroline rubbed her eyes, before clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just couldn't sleep." She remembered that the last time she'd seen Elena was back at the dance, before Klaus made an appearance and ruined the night. _Did Elena see their heated argument? Actually, where had she disappeared to last night? And what the hell was she doing calling her at six am in the morning?_

"Wait a minute, what are you doing up this early?" Caroline asked, standing up from her bed and making her way to her dressing table. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed; she looked like hell. The dark, tear-stricken eyes paid her another visit again after she left Tyler another pleading message to return home last night. She didn't know why she botheresd, it had been weeks. He had probably dumped the phone godknows where by now.

"Erm, yeah, about that," Elena hesitated, Caroline's eyes widened. _This didn't sound good._ "We're with Shane. We're going to the island to go find the cu-"

"Wait, what?" Caroline half-shrieked. "Who's _we_?" she asked, alarmed.

"Erm, me, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Rebekah, Jeremy and Shane" Elena answered, feeling a twinge of guilt for not telling Caroline beforehand.

Caroline's jaw-dropped. _Did anyone tell her anything these days? _"Well thanks for the invite." she scolded, getting up and heading for her bathroom.

"I'm sorry Care. It was sort of a last minute thing and then with what happened last night-"

"Wait, what happened last night?" Caroline interjected again. _God, how much had I missed last night? Was I actually in the loop anymore?_

She place her phone on loudspeaker and began going through her morning routine.

"Well that's the thing. We came up with a plan on how to get rid of Kol and finish Jeremy's tattoo." Elena stated.

Caroline froze in the middle of tying her messy hair into a pony-tail. She half-guessed what Elena was about to say after piecing up everything. They were heading to the island, following Shane's lead. But that would mean Jeremy's tattoo must have been completed. But in order for that to be completed he had to…

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that... that Kol's dead?" Caroline asked, shock overwhelming her.

"Yeah" Elena answered, "You sound like you actually care that he's dead" she added.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

"No, of course I don't care. I mean, it completed Jeremy's tattoo which means we're one step closer to the cure." Caroline stated, turning the tap on and letting the water run through her fingers.

"I know," Caroline could hear Elena smile on the other side of the phone. "I just hope Shane can lead us to it".

"I'm sure with the help of Bonnie, he will." Caroline said enthusiastically with a sigh. A small smile appeared across her face but last night's confrontation with Klaus was still replaying at the back of her mind, putting a downer on her mood swing.

"Wait!" Caroline came up short, "What about Klaus? What if he finds out about-"

This time Elena interrupted Caroline. "He already does". Caroline's eyes fixated on her reflection. A million questions went through her mind. He must be royally pissed off, angry, vengeful...

Carolien let out a dismantled sigh and dropped her head into the sink, letting the water soothe her skin, her tired, burning eyes. But that wasn't before she heard Elena's following words.

"That's where you come in Care".

"What!?" Caroline shrieked, flinching from the water instantly, gasping. She grabbed the towel from her side and tapped her face dry.

"What d'you mean that's where I come in? I'm not going anywhere _near_ him." She half-spat. Elena was taken by Caroline's reaction; sure, what she was about to ask wasn't really what she wanted to do. Caroline had tried to avoid Klaus at all costs over the past few weeks. But she had no other choice. She couldn't leave Matt alone.

"Please Care. He won't hurt you. He can't – Bonnie cast a spell on him last night and trapped him – _in my living room_." Elena added, causing Caroline's forehead to crease and eyes to widen further.

"What?!" was all Caroline managed. _God, was she really living udner a stone or something that her so-called friends forgot to keep her in the loop?_

"After the decade dance last night, Kol showed up at ours and we had to take the opportunity. So Jeremy staked him." Elena paused, "But _coincidently_, Klaus happened to be standing at the door when Jeremy staked him; he saw everything and he wasn't happy" Caroline let out another sigh, imagining the anger and rage plastered on his face. He must have passed by the Gilbert house after their confrontation at the school.

"He was_ really_ angry. But then Bonnie turned up and she managed to trap him. And that's where he now - with Matt." Elena finished.

Caroline tidied the mini-mess she made up as she spoke. "And you want me to baby sit him?" she guessed.

"Please Care, we'll be back soon".

Caroline took a deep breath. "Fine." she replied, regretting it immediately. But what more could she do? Her friends needed her. "Just get back soon before god only knows what happens" she cried.

Elena laughed once, "Thanks Care".

She hung up and looked at herself in the mirror.

What was she about to let herself in for? She'd said everything she wanted to say to him and more last night. Frankly, she didn't want to see his face, ever again. But she had to.

But that didn't mean they had to exchange words. She hoped he'd be so royally pissed off that he wouldn't make conversation.

She got dressed quickly, pulling on some leggings, boots, a long top and her jacket. She pulled her bag off the table as she left the house. Pushing her key into the ignition, she took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing" she said to herself quietly as she pulled up at the Gilbert's. She didn't know why she dreaded it so much. After all, she'd been in his company several times before. The only difference was that this time, she was imminently more disgusted by him, and he was well aware of that. She guessed a part of her was scared of what he might be capable of. _But wasn't she always? It was Klaus after all, the ancient original with the ability to massacre an entire town in a heartbeat. _She wondered what happened to his victim last night and shuddered at the thought. There's _nothing to be afraid of_, she told herself, _if it all goes sour, I'm not going down with a fight._

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Matt asked as she walked in through the back door.

"I've come to relieve you of your duties" she replied with a small smile. She hadn't seen Matt in a while; the familiar face brought back her human memories.

She heard slow footsteps creep up behind her. She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Hello Caroline" he said in a small voice. She glanced back, composing and keeping her face calm, not letting the sight of him get to her. Her eyes met his and a pang of guilt went through her. He looked… _sad_.

For Klaus, seeing her face at this moment in time was what he needed to distract him from the decaying corpse of his brother across the room.

He watched longingly as she turned her head back to Matt. He had to admit, he didn't know why the simple movement of her looking away from him affected him so much.

"You should go," she said to Matt, walking up to the counter, "I'll stay here" she finished, focusing her eyes on the counter top.

Matt shrugged, "Nah I think I'll stay here" his eyes shot to Klaus, "I owe it to Tyler to watch _him_ suffer". Caroline was surprised at Matt's reaction. "After all, he did ruin his life" he finished, wiping his hands.

His eyes met Caroline's again and softened lightly.

"Fine." Caroline said, glancing around. "You can help me clear up. This place is a disaster." she commented, looking around. She walked over to the other side of the counter, ignoring Klaus' gaze on her. She pulled out cartons of bleach and a roll of bin liners. "We can start with the horrific burnt corpse over there," she pointed, standing back up and folding out a throw. Matt helped her open it up and laid it on top of the remnants of Kol. Klaus just watched, as the corpse of his brother lay under the green sheet.

He held back the anger and rage that threatened to consume him and just sighed, avoiding the twingeing sparks in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped for a few seconds.

"Tyler's mother is dead" Klaus finally spoke slowly. Caroline didn't look at him and instead just watched Matt turn around to hear what the monster was about to say. "So is my brother" he continued and this time, Caroline met his eyes. They were focused on her, as though he was only speaking to her. "We're even".

He lightened up, stepping closer. "Call Bonnie" he urged her, "Get her to let me out of here" he finished, hoping she would just listen to him, just this once.

She put her hands on her hips, a disgusted smile on her lips as she let out a huff. _You gotta be kidding me_, she thought as she took in his appearance; he waited for her response with wide eyes. "I will never, _ever _help you" she spat.

Matt's eyes glanced at them both.

"How quickly you forget that I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or how I saved you from that fatal bite after your mother's pleas. Or how I forgave you and all your friends after all your pathetic attempts to get rid of me." he asked, not raising his voice but saying it with enough intent.

"God, how delusional are you? You _killed _Tyler's _mother_. You killed Jenna, you made Tyler bite me and let's not forget how many other innocent lives you killed or hurt in order to get what you wanted. You know what? No," she caught herself, looking away, "I am not going to stoop to your level and engage in this" she paused, looking back at Matt. "We have better things to do." she said, looking down at Klaus.

She grabbed her jacket from the counter "C'mon Matt." she called, rushing for the door.

"Wait," he called but she didn't. "Go to hell Klaus" she spat back, glancing back, trying to see why Matt wasn't right behind her.

Matt grabbed his jacket and walked round the counter, aiming for the door.

But then Klaus flipped the switch for a moment, letting his inner demons take over. It was a releif, giving in to the emotions that consumed him.

He grabbed the old oak coat hanger from the corner of his trapped surroundings so quick that Caroline missed it with a blink. Without a second thought of the repercussions of his actions, he pierced it like a dagger into Matt's torso, taking him completely off guard. A sharp, loud scream of agony echoed through the entire house as Klaus pulled the coat hanger into his seclusion, along with Matt hanging at the tip of it.

"NO!" Caroline shrieked, instantly in front of him, trying to reach Matt but she just wasn't quick enough.

Klaus pulled Matt off the hanger as though he was nothing but a piece of meat on a skewer, pulling him up to look at his agonised face. A huge grin plastered Klaus' face; he was surely pleased with his actions. He let go of Matt, watching him fall to the ground, blood splurging from the gaping hole in his chest.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. Tears strolled out of them as she met Matt's struggling, helpless ones on the ground. She didn't know how to help him. Her heart was racing; she could feel her pulse pounding in her ears.

She slowly peeled her eyes away from Matt's, looking at the dark, cold ones that looked back at her. He flashed her a dashing, mesmerizingly menacing smile.

She couldn't find the words to speak. She couldn't find her heartbeat. All she could do was stare back at the beautiful devil that stood before her.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter _(please don't send me hate mail lol!)_ I'd love to know what you thought so leave a review? And who knows, the next chapter might be up sooner than you think ;) If not - demand it! ;)


End file.
